A Moment Like This
by xStart.a.RIOTx
Summary: Moments turn into memories once they are in the past. Moments or memories, whichever it was, the two birds would treasure all the moments and memories they've had with each other. -Raven/Robin drabbles-
1. Mornings

**A/N: For the past two weeks, I've been in a really good Robin/Raven mood. Soooooo, I've decided to write about them! Hehehe.**

**This fanfic will just be a bunch of Robin/Raven drabbles. Some may connect with each other, some might not; it all depends on my mood at the moment.**

**Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, Robin and Raven would be together.

* * *

_1. Mornings_

Sunlight.

Sunlight was the first thing Raven saw as she opened her eyes. Her meditation session was now over. Every day, she walked to the roof of the tower and started her meditation round at six in the morning, and usually finished when the sun started rising.

She switched from her lotus position to a simple criss-cross applesauce sitting position and sighed, staring out at the view in front of her. Her eyes couldn't help but light up at the beautiful sight of Jump City in the morning. She would never get used to that view.

Ever since she'd defeated her father, she was able to show her emotions more freely without losing control of her powers. She was still reluctant about it though, since she'd lived her whole life "emotionless."

But at certain situations, she couldn't help but show even the slightest emotion.

"Hey Rae."

Especially when _he _was around.

She actually jumped a little at the sudden sound of his voice. She scowled, mentally scolding herself that she should've paid attention to the entrance of his aura.

Raven heard him chuckle. He saw her slightly startled reaction. She couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed.

"I thought you usually know when I'm coming," he said, a hint of playfulness in his tone.

She felt her cheeks warm a little. "I-I do," she snapped at him. "It's just that I was so focused on the view."

He sat down beside her, and when he did, she couldn't help but glance at him. Just like her, he was still in his pajamas – a simple white t-shirt and dark red gym shorts.

His masked eyes caught hers, and a small smile tugged at his lips. "I can understand why." He didn't know if he was really talking about Jump City or her.

She subconsciously smiled back at him, and that caused his heart to skip a beat. Whenever she smiled, especially to him, his heart skipped a beat. It wasn't every day Raven smiled. And he was one of the few people she'd show it to.

And for some reason, it made Robin extremely proud to know that.

They both continued to stare at the view for awhile, sitting in silence. Some mornings, they'd small talk, but this morning was a quiet kind of morning for the two birds. It wasn't awkward though; all they needed was each other's company to feel alright.

A couple minutes passed by. "You hungry?" he asked her.

Raven merely nodded in reply.

They both stood up and walked towards the rooftop exit, heading down to the main room to prepare breakfast.

This was their daily morning routine, ever since Raven defeated her father.

And they both treasured those mornings.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, it wasn't really anything special. But hey, I think this is a pretty good start for not writing a Raven/Robin fanfic in four years!**

**Hope you thought it was decent at the least! (:**


	2. Persistent

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and/or favorited this fanfic so far! It really means a lot to me. :) ****This next drabble is set up during the time period between the episodes "Birthmark" and "The Prophecy."**

**Oh yeah, a little side note about the time/setting of these drabbles = these are not in time sequential order. The times these drabbles will be set in will all be jumbled up. One drabble might be set during an aired episode's setting, one might be set up 10 years later after the Teen Titans episodes' settings, etc. etc. etc. I probably just confused all of your brains, but I still hope you understand what I mean, lol.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_2. Persistent_

Raven couldn't sleep.

Ever since her sixteenth birthday and the incident with Slade that followed it, she just couldn't. Nightmares of the end of the world invaded her dreams every time her eyes were shut. Slade's voice, repeating message after message from her father, echoed through her head.

The end of the world was coming. And she was the one who would bring it.

Her friends had no idea though. They still had no idea of the dark purpose of her birth. Since the Slade incident on her birthday, they spent every night searching for any evidence they could get their hands on that would help them figure out why the villain was back, with Robin in the lead.

Raven already knew why Slade returned, but she was too afraid to tell them. She didn't want them to spend their last days trying to stop her destiny when it was already written for her; she didn't want them to spend their last days worrying about her. She wanted to spend their last days together cherishing each other. She repeatedly tried to stop her friends, stall them at the least, from finding out everything. But they kept persisting.

Especially Robin.

Why did he have to be so persistent?

She felt her hands trembling from trying so hard to control her emotions.

She sighed. She needed some tea. _'Might as well get some while I'm awake.'_

Raven got up from her bed, glancing at her clock. _'3 AM,' _she mentally read. She sighed again.

The amethyst-haired girl then walked out of her room, making her way to the main room.

Once she entered the room, she noticed the TV was still on. Footage from the incident with Slade at the factory was shown to be on the screen, with the pause symbol at the bottom left corner.

She rolled her eyes. Beast Boy probably forgot to turn off the TV when he was helping Robin look for evidence.

Then she heard light snoring.

Snoring.

She raised an eyebrow.

Raven took a second look at the TV screen, then at the couch in front of it. A bent arm with a green glove covering its hand rested on top of the couch's back. A head with black hair rested on the arm, the hair slightly messy and spiked up.

It was...

"Robin," she breathed out. Her heart started to pound a little.

He probably fell asleep while _still _searching for evidence.

She shook her head.

Why did he have to be so persistent?

Ten seconds later, she found herself standing beside him, observing his sleeping figure. The TV remote was in his other hand. He indeed was the one who left the TV on. He looked so tired, so exhausted. And it was all because of her. She was the cause of his sleepless nights.

Before she knew it, she placed her hand on his forehead. "You don't have to do all of this for me," she whispered. "You really don't have to." As if he'd hear her. And even if he was awake, he wouldn't listen to her.

But that was Robin for you. He would never stop until the job was done. He would do anything for his friends.

She would miss her friends when the world ended.

She would miss him.

She shook away the thoughts, maintaining control of her emotions once again. She couldn't lose control now, especially with all the stress she already had within her.

She began to walk away from the couch and to the kitchen, but a sudden grip on her wrist stopped her from doing so.

She turned her head, looking back at Robin. The hand that once had the TV remote in its grip was now holding her wrist. Then, in a groggy tone, she heard him softly mutter, "Don't leave."

She blushed. Was he really awake?

Raven waited for him to speak again. A few seconds later, snoring started escaping from his mouth again. She let out a small breath. He was just half asleep.

She gently removed his hand from her wrist and then walked to a nearby cabinet, opening it and grabbing a fleece blanket. Using her powers, she levitated the blanket onto the sleeping Robin. She then walked to the kitchen, fulfilling her initial purpose of going to the main room, and made herself a warm cup of tea.

Before departing the room, she took one last look at Robin.

When he wakes up, he would probably go back to searching for more evidence.

She shook her head. He worked too hard.

Why did he have to be so persistent?

But secretly, Raven was touched that someone cared so much about her.

A brief smile formed at her lips as she walked back to her room.

* * *

**That's it!** **Hope you enjoyed it! Review if you can!**


End file.
